


Sore

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Acts of Kindness, Affectionate Insults, Anger, Angst and Humor, Arguing, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brotherly Affection, Career Change, Choices, Confusion, Demonic Possession, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fear, Fights, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Head Injury, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Insecurity, Insults, Jealousy, Language, Loneliness, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Bathroom, Memories, Misunderstandings, Moving On, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Partner Betrayal, Rape, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Song Lyrics, Surprise Pairing, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Understanding, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: Definition of sore1 a :causing emotional pain or distress a sore subjectb :physically tender (as from overuse or injury) :feeling or affected by pain :achy sore muscles limped on a sore leg felt sore all over2 :attended by difficulties, hardship, or exertion3 :angry, irked a sore loser**  From  the  online  Merriam  Webster  dictionary  ,  partial  definition of the word sore  **





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes that have to do with this fic - Yes , there'll be a second ( possibly third or more ) chapter , maybe this year or early on in 2018 . And it'll be focused more on InZayn and Nev .  
> Okay , NOW this seems to be finally edited and proofread to make it far better than when it was first posted ( after e & pf many times ) . Next time I won't post anything when I have a killer headache !  
> Quote from Lilo and Stitch used doesn't belong to me . Added for the story , not for profit .  
> Partial tv show song lyrics not mine either , used only for fun , not to claim as my own .  
> Many pop culture references and brand names mentioned.  
> Yep , I quoted Miz in the chapter . We know what he said ....... ha ha ha . 8p  
> Spanish , Samoan , Armenian , French and Arabic languages spoken in this chapter. And Canadian slang .  
> Notes NOT about this fic - For those waiting for the next chappie of Tabula Rasa , I'm hoping and working to have it finished and posted before Thanksgiving . It is looking to be a HUGE chapter !  
> The recent walkouts / firings / releases always break my heart , like they do every month , every year . I hate to lose members of the WWE ' family ' !

 

 

 

                   

The Iowan blew on a hairy wrist , then sniffed the skin .

Great , the mints were working .

He grinned , flung open the office door and gave a sinister laugh while rotating his hips .

" Prrrriiiiiiiincess , Daddy's here ! "

His heart lurched painfully , wadding into a ball of hardening gum trapped in a cage made of bones .

The familiar desk was pushed to the back of the small room and taped shut boxes marked with the words ' Not Mine ' written with Sharpies stood at its right side .

On the left , more shipping containers labeled ' Mine ' with open tops were placed , simultanously freezing and boiling his blood .

He peered down into a box that reached him at chin level and smiled - very weakly - at the piles of newspaper and plastic grocery bag wrapped personal items .

Seth knew by memory what had been removed from the desk's top , framed pictures of friends and a World's Greatest Dad mug with Second added next to the Greatest and Dad crossed out and replaced with the word Parent .

The former half blond glanced up at the rectangular empty space of cream color painted wall .

The shadowbox and the contents it held had been taken down .

Seth grimaced and started rummaging through the boxes , wanting suddenly and aching to look at that blue line positive pregnancy test and the doctor's note stating , yes , there **_would_** be a baby and this wasn't a prank played or a false alarm .

He longed to see the ultrasound again ... the photos they'd taken together since the recent ' Mania ... their friendship selfies from when they were in their twenties , young and reckless kids -

He needed to see Jimmy **_one more time_** .

" Awwwh , I missed your hip swiveling stripper dance , didn't I ? SHIT ! " the voice known and cherished in his Iowan heart and soul asked , with its owner standing in the doorway and smelling  like  an entire pack of cigarettes .

" **_Please_** tell me that you're just redecorating . " Seth gasped .

" **_Aaaaahhh_** . " Jimmy sighed and ripped the tie from his neck . He reached inside his raspberry pink , long strapped purse and accessorized his throat with a silver glitter speckled , clear latex collar and a handmade gold wire bubble wand pendant . " Hell fucking yes , I'm **_ME_** again ! "

His bestie and bed partner beamed , this smile jittery also - not from the caffeine shakes but the heart punch to his spirit .

Rollins leaned against the desk until something jagged almost gave him a hangnail .

The long Grand Canyon of a crack remained , barely concealed with duct tape strips plastered on the desk's wooden surface .

His lightly tanned flesh wasted no time heating to red when the thirty one year old recalled **_what_** they'd done on the desk to break it .

" But you **_like_** wearing suits . Jacqueline hated dresses when puberty hit because the other girls put her down with awful insults about her flat chest . " Y Not's father said to his push the envelope lover .

" She didn't want to go to prom either but was forced to so she'd ' fit in . ' " Jimmy answered , sad but true , reminiscing .

" I would've gladly been her date and kept the haters from destroying her self esteem . "

" She ... told me that it would have been nice to meet you . "

" Tell her that I agree and making her happy is what I'd do , even now . "

" **_Happy_** ? Yeah , happy . I **_thought_** that I'd be happy here . Being with Inzayn and Kev again , talking with Nigel and Corino , sneaking around at NXT and **_trying_** to catch a peek at cutie King hotness Adam Cole in the shower - "

Seth chuckled nervously , sweating in his jeans .

" Well , I'm the King **_Slayer_** , soooooooo - " he stammered and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully .

" I **_had_** to stop wrestling so as not to harm the baby . " his male girlfriend interrupted . " What else could I do ? Where could I go ? I wound up here , believing that I'd love it and no , I **_loathe_** it ! I have **_everything_** here , except **_you_** . "

" I'm **_right_** here ! With no one else am I Tyler . To my birth mother , I'm her vordin . My mom and dad call me hijo , bebé , hombre joven extraño tonto ... " the younger man paused and swallowed a hysterical outburst of giggles scaling his throat to the surface . " As for my friends , I hear every name and nickname from Seth and Colby to Seth - Ro and Colbs . To the Unicorn Three , I'm Captain . But I don't answer to Tyler , unless I'm with you . Because I **_am_** your Tyler , yours alone ! "

" No , you're with your **_goddamned Shield_** ! "

" Yeah , I am . " Seth retorted snidely , flipping his hair . " They are **_true_** friends who have my back , despite me being a complete shit and putting them through Hell . Real brothers , unlike your Dumb Sucks who got you **_fired_** ! "

" They didn't cause me to lose my job . On the contrary . They set me free . "

" Oh jeez , now you're talking like Bray fucking Wyatt  ? !  What's next , cheating on me with the promiscious midget JoJo ? " the younger man scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest .

" You don't fucking understand . You don't even **_know_** . " Jimmy said , ice shards and scattered thumbtacks in his chilly , warning tone of voice .

" Name one  thing that's bad about Roman . " Seth dared , frowning .

" I'm neutral towards him . He's not somebody that I hate or like . "

Seth knew he couldn't safely ask the same question about Dean . No neutral there , just a looooong List of envy , loathing and thoughts of violence directed at his  **_other_** eccentric , hardcore boyfriend .

So the out of nowhere " Liiiiiightbulb ! " was a life saver of sorts .

" Nothing wrong with ' Brose brother either . "

Jimmy glared .

" You **_did_** say he was talented , don't deny it ! Which means there is **_nothing_** wrong with him being my friend . " his friend gloated .

" You're the one who is sleeping with him ! " Xio yelled , eyes bulging and teeth bared , enraged and advancing on his partner .

" Grow up and quit living in the past ! We aren't in our twenties anymore . Did you ever really care about me ? No , I don't believe you love me , just hook up again long enough to get sex , celebrate our Honor Age - iversary , then stab me in the back . The **_same as before_** . I bust my ass and give a damn loving you , for what ? So you wind up picking a company , a **_promotion_** over staying with me ! " Seth shouted , dodged when his lover lunged at him , spun around , light on his feet and faced his  boyfriend angrily .

He was bitch slapped with such force that his head whipped back , lower jaw aching and bright pink blooming on his cheek .

" If you smack me again , I'll break your fingers ! " Rollins berated and seized his frenemy's left hand .

" Sharp as a tack , Tyler but I don't **_write_** with that hand . "

" I **_know_** . " Seth replied , inserting the two longest fingers in his mouth and sucking .

Xio smirked a standby risque grin and pulled his boyfriend's long hair roughly , drawing him into unleashed kissing .

He stroked his boyfriend's arm muscles , yanked his Black Craft Wear Black Eat Pizza shirt over the Iowan's head and lowered himself , tongue grazing the skin that covered the solar plexus .

" Princess Jacqueline . " Rollins lifted his legs before  his  lover extracted him from his coated black denim jeans . " Corporate James . "

" Let's spice things up , gourmet chef . " the older man brushed his lips against his lover's ears , forehead and shoulders . " Make that , **_spike_** things up . "

The former half blond whimpered in ectasy , blinked and when his vision cleared , Xio was still straddling him but now with an infamous weapon clenched in his teeth .

" **_Xio_** ? ! "

" We're **_over_** , aren't we ? We're through , right ? ! So let's end this right now . "

Seth lay petrified when the railroad spike was aimed at his crotch .

" Ah no , I'm **_keeping_** my favorite part . " Jimmy declared .

" Whew ! " the younger man sighed in relief and was immediately blocked from sitting upright .

" Hmmmm , how about here instead ? " Jimmy asked , thrusting the point into the skin below his boyfriend's  chin .

Seth shuddered , dry mouthed , yet managed to plead with his scowling lover .

" Go on and finish . Slit my throat , puncture my esophagus , crush my windpipe . I don't mind if you kill me because I'd much rather die than have to watch you walk out of my life . "

Xio bent towards his man and spoke in low tones , their mouths and eyelashes merged .

" I'm your penguin . "

The sharp tipped weapon plummeted past flesh and cloth , ending in floor penetration .

Seth gasped once he'd opened his eyes and stopped cringing .

His sneakers and socks , wallet and phone weren't disturbed or ransacked .

However , he'd been robbed of his tee and jeans .

An odd looking , round piece of what he  mistook at first for glass glimmered on the patch of hairs under his navel and right above his pubic  line .

And he was pinned to the carpet below by the giant's nail skewering the back of his skull print boxer briefs .

Rollins wriggled , heard the _riiiiiiiip_ ! and blushing , crawled to his phone .

Grateful enough to plant a kiss on the darn thing , he texted a fast , imploring message .

Then awaited the arrival of his brothers Superman and Psycho Mox to rescue him from further embarrassment , emphasis on bare ass .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Uhmmm hmmm , no black and blue spots visible . No lumps and lacerations . " Roman clicked the penlight off and tousled his friend's mane . " You check out okay and unharmed , loʻu uso . "

" Shat shnorhakalut'yun , mis hermanos . Yurgh , these will have to be tossed though . " his close friend answered  , tucking the white shirt into midnight blue jeans and examined the shredded underwear . He could put his fist through the hole torn with no problem .

Dean paced next to the desk , seething and snarling , the taped railroad spike firmly gripped in his scarred fist .

" How can you put up with him ? ! You know what - I'm gonna find his sorry traitor self and give **_this_** back , right upside of his empty skull . Or maybe ram it up - "

" ' Brose , shut up . He's probably at the airport by now anyway . " Reigns told the frustrated , growling dirty blond .

" Okay , so I'll go to the **_airport_** and - "

" Hand it over . " Seth jumped in front of one of his three male lovers and held out both his hands , flat and with palms up .

" Whaaaa ? ! " Dean yelped , stepping back .

" Stop playing deaf .   Jimmy left that for me , not you and I'm going to return it to her . "

" He tried to **_stab you to death , stupid_** ! " Dean shouted .

" No ... he didn't . Knocked a crater in the plaster and went slasher movie villain on my unmentionables , yeah but I wasn't injured . " Seth snapped .

" You're **_defending_** him ? ! "

" Yes , because like you and Romes , he's my friend . "

" And you **_let_** him live in your house . Gah , utterly creepy ! "

" Yeah , he stays in my home - as **_my family_** . " Rollins stated , head raised high and proud , brave and staying strong against the arguing .

" Some family . One day , he'll wear your skin as a dress and dance around ... " the male from Ohio huffed , not retreating from a verbal battle .

" He doesn't wear dresses . "

" Huh ? " Dean tilted his head .

" Never - just obey and **_shut up_** ! Jimmy's got a buildup of life's daily stress crap weighing him down and he may be upset and scared too . "

" He's got the blues , huh ? " Reigns asked , holding Ambrose back from totally snapping .

" Traitor will get beaten  blue ,  red  and every  other color   if he crosses my path . " Dean muttered , glowering at the desk . He kicked a cardboard box , chock full of spiral bound notebooks , paper clips , pencils and clear rolls of tape .

" Cool yourself to igloo temperature , little brother . " Roman scolded .

" Meaning ? "

" Calm the hell down ! "

" Which one of your road wives do you love more ? " Ambrose griped . " Me or zem ? "

Rollins exhaled , closing in on being at his wits end .

" Uh , that would be Romes as my choice , ' cause he isn't nonstop pestering me right now like you are ! "

" I might be annoying you but at least I didn't turn my back and leave you like he ... she ... the freak did ! "

" Shut your mouth , asshole . He's nonbinary , so stop being idiotic and petty . "

" Tape my lips closed and **_make_** me be quiet , I dare you . "

" You are a headache in human form , . "

" He betrayed you , lied , ran off with your clothes that he stole and absolutely fucked you over too ! He **_dumped_** you to head back and play bff with those over - rated , no - talent , prepubescent , **_amateur_** wrestling skanks ! "

" Ah hell , Dean , tell me how you **_really_** feel . "

" ' Brose - Uce , let's give our Colbs some quiet time to himself and we'll go and wait in the rental . I drive , you drink . "

Dean started to argue but the extra alcohol consumption from before , after and during work got the better of him .

" Drive thru ? Whiskey ? "  Ambrose asked for hopefully .

" Hard stuff , fast food ... whatever you want . "   Roman agreed .

" Well , what I  want  is - ah , you know . "

" Yeah , yeah . Go ahead . Run along . "

  Dean nodded and walked away ,  Roman  behind him .

" Hey ! " the Iowan blurted .

Roman turned . " Yeah ? "

Seth lowered his voice .

" Of my three boyfriends , thank you for being the only one who is **_sane_** . "

The Samoan chuckled and nodded .

" Anything for you , ninja uce . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Mind if I sit here ? "

" Actually , I was hoping for - " Finn turned and looked over his shoulder . Across the aisle and three seats back sat Sheamus and Cesaro .

Balor scowled .

" On second thought , take a seat . Window's okay for you ? "

" Sure . Thank you . "

" If you honestly wish to thank me , **_switch places_** . " the Irishman urged . " Go and sit with Cesaro . Talk about coffee , you both like that , right ? "

" I think that we're not supposed to . " Rollins said , glancing around until someone in particular mesmerized him . " Better yet , **_you_** swap . Boss Lady can be with me and you get Hug Life . We both win . "

A stain of pale pink scaled Devitt's profile , beginning with his beard and by the time it reached his forehead , rose had changed to beet .

" You get around , dontcha ? " he stammered while Seth continued ogling Sasha , Bayley giggling next to her , both women oblivious of the longing stares .

" I've a reputation for being insatiable . " Seth bragged , impolitely placing his feet on the back of the light blue seat in front of him , reclining .

" Ladies man , hmmm ? "

" Well ... yeah , but after this week , the population of my romance is down by one . "

" An ex - girlfriend ? ! Oooh ! Sorry ... "

" Ain't your fault . Me , I can't decide if she's spreading her legs for Hangman Page or Marty Scurll . "

" Oh ... **_them_** . " Finn growled .

" No friends of yours either , I take it ? "

" I'd rather french kiss Styles before I'd call any of those **_children_** authentic Club . "

" Yeah , please don't tongue AJ , ' kay , thanks . " Seth squirmed as Finn grew more enraged .

" The **_real_** Bullet Club , past , present and future have adults for members . Me , Gunka - San and Gallows - San and ... " Balor continued and frowned , recollecting .

" San - San ? " Seth offered , assuming that a cruddy , juvenile sense of humor would put a damper on Devitt's startling , rare outburst of anger .

" Tama and Fale were **_mine_** ! They still are ! Kenny **_stole_** from me and I will forever haunt him like a ghost , cause him genuine agony and soak in his blood , bathing in liquid  red as my vengance . "

" Jeeeez ! " Rollins yelped , flattening against the window and all but falling out of his seat .

Then he squeaked , a scream with the volume lowered at the sight of Balor's reflection .

The Irishman's lightly tanned skin was now mostly black with jagged stripes and slashes of red , long white fangs of a snake , an eel , curved up from inside the enormous cavern of a mouth .

" Gremlin on the wing again , Shatner ? " the soothing , jovial voice asked , teasing him .

" Errr , no . " the Iowan stuttered and blinked , glancing at the back to normal human reflection that looked exactly like the man sitting and chuckling beside him . " Bugs Bunny kept ratting them out so the critters gave up . "

" Critters ? We're watching the horror flicks now ? "

" Nahhh . " Seth managed to smile .

Oh God he didn't believe in , what **_was_** that thing he'd seen ? !

Wiping away forehead sweat , he shuddered .

**_Shit_** ! , he'd almost lost control of his bladder .

That creature , monster , beast ...

That **_demon_** .

He'd **_never_** forget it .

The Iowan trembled a fourth time before speaking .

" I'll help you . "

" With ? " Devitt tilted his head , seemingly intrigued .

" Those tadpoles and sperm robbed me of a person important in my life also . I'm suffering thanks to the Dung Shmucks and they're going to pay for being home wreckers , pay with bruises , broken bones and other injuries . "

" You'd really fight alongside me ? "

" Well , I owe you for my carelessness that put you out of action . " Seth replied and blushed . " And they're my targets . I'll wear a sweater and kill them in their sleep . "

Fergal grinned .

" Ah , we **_are_** going through every horror movie then . "

" Except Omega . He'll be beaten to death with a faux fur covered selfie stick . " Rollins said , winking and Finn immediately understood .

" You ... er , dropped something . "

" Oh ? Thanks . " Seth bent and plucked the unidentified gem from the toe of one sneaker where it had landed .   "   It's  a  breakup  present  ,   if  you  can  believe  such  a  thing  .  " 

" Moonstone . " Fergal mentioned .

" Huh ? " the other man wondered , taping the cabochon to the inside of his wristwatch band .

" It's a moonstone . They come in a variety of colors and each one has a different meaning . But all of them represent the same thing , femininity . "

" Oh . " Seth replied , sinking low in his seat now that certain ( and uncertain ) things in one of his relationships were becoming clear .

Fergal beside him grinned . " Also , relief from emotional stress , promotes inspiration , brings success in love as well as business matters and offers protection on land and at sea . Sorry for the sudden nerdiness but I have that practically memorized from the younger days helping my siblings when we worked in our Mum's jewelry store . "

" Neat . "

" You said that your ... ex gave you the stone ? "

" Mmm hmmm . "

" Then - well , I can't speak for her but she might be hinting that she wants to patch things up and get together again . "

" It **_does_** ? ! "

" Yes , that's something else the moonstone signifies , reconciliation for lovers quarrels and - " Balor peeked at Sheamus once more . " Rekindling passion . "

" Hey , Finny ? " Rollins gave the natural gem an optimistic smile and clicked the clasp on his watch shut .

" Hmmmmm ? " Fergal stared dreamily at Cesaro's white as milk tag partner .

" Next time , I promise you that I'll trade seats . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Literal phone tag caused  the Canadian to exit  the arena hours after his fellow employees , including most of the ring crew , had .

His daughter had found it comical to steal Mommy's phone and run with it , her brother chasing her , giggling and grinning .

The road to his wife and children was a passable eight , being at home with them , absolute cloud nine .

Sniffling sounding from a dark backstage corner , next to a stack of crates and assorted equipment , invaded his ten at night daydreams .

Owens smirked after one look and shook his head , wasting no valuable time on the ginger keener .

" Cheer up , InZayn . " Kevin called out , pulling his rolling luggage behind him like it was a childs red wagon . " Maybe you'll be reincarnated and come back **_less_** ugly in your next life ! "

Sami wailed and propelled his body in the direction of painted brick before Kevin caught hold of him .

The smaller man thrashed , struggling and cursing as the larger refused to let go .

" Calm down ! **_Calm down_** ! And by the way , don't pull self harm bullshit in front of me **_ever_** again , okay ? "

Sami scowled at him .

Kevin didn't blink . He was the true example of Slater's catchphrase tee sold on ShopZone , so furious and stubborn tantrums never scared him .

Zayn lowered his head , giving up with a pitiful sigh .

His stomach gurgled and complained .

" You skipped catering this week . " Owens chastised . " Last week too . I'm unhappy about what's occurred too , but - "

" No , you aren't . You **_can't_** be . " The former Generico replied , seething . " I'll let it slide since he's a close friend of yours as well as mine but you have **_no clue_** how bad I feel losing my BenjaNev . "

" Correct , man . I **_don't_** . What I **_do_** know is every single - Hell , engaged and married also - time that I've went through garbage in my life , you've been there for me . So , I'm repaying my keener bestie by doing the same . "

Sami twitched , frowned in distrust which gradually formed into a cautious smirk .

" Quit calling me keener or I'll call on Kip Stern to beat your fat ass . "

" Please do . " Kevin said and laughed .

Sami shook as though he was cold , chortled and balanced his fuzzy upper body against Owens marshmallow soft , barrel shaped torso .

" If I sit with you , would you eat something ? Please ? "

The redhead was astounded , temporarily mute by the actions of  the larger man , goodwill and distress that he was unaccustomed to from the big lug .

He nodded , clammed up .

" Good dog . Which hotel are you staying in ? What's your room number ? "

" I - I'm at the same hotel you are . In a room directly across from yours . "

" **_Stalker_** ! " Kevin gasped , mimicking a swoon .

Zayn smirked at the reaction , merriment sparkling in his eyes .

" No , that's Michael Hayes , you overgrown yutz . Think of me as the Ambrose to your Miz , chasing after you everywhere , simply just to annoy you . Now , carry my bags . Walk me to the car . "

Kevin hesitated , glared at the smaller man's smug grin of accomplishment and rolled his eyes .

" Have it your nerdy way , Red but **_you're_** driving . "

Basbousa sat on a tiny plate , sided by Arabic coffee brought homesickness tears to his already bloodshot , stinging eyes .

The rest of the tray was practically overflowing with reliable , black original Tim Horton's blend , sugar packets , surrounding assorted flavoured creamers and syrups , a green garden salad and a bowl of -

" Chicken noodle soup ? Shwrbt dijaj bialsheiria ? ! " the redhead yelped , eyes bulging at the bounty . " Kev , it's **_midnight_** ! "

" What are you , a Mogwai , little hoser ? Oui et si tu ne le manges pas , je le ferai . "

" 'iinasi lak , big hoser . " Sami pulled his burly friend into a cheerful embrace to show gratitude . " Merci . "

The larger man pushed him away .

Gently .

" Watch out where you put your hands , Bayley . I'm taken . " Kevin said , attempting to sound gruff and repulsed but his wide smile told a different story .

" Why are you being kind to me ? "

" You're too chiant to like , too oklm to hate . "

" You think that I am cool ? "

" I never said anything of the sort , nor did you hear it . "

" Understood . "

" Magnifique . "

" Kevs ? "

" Yeah ? "

Sami chewed and swallowed , then spoke with a sore throat in the works .

" **_Why_** ? "

Owens choked and sputtered , face reddening .

He patted Zayn on the head and smiled ruefully .

" I can understand why it soured for Jacobs . He's a born wild animal , not meant to be domesticated . Although - hmmm ... he **_does_** wear studded leather collars and chain leashes quite regularly . "

" Kinks and fetishes . " Sami beamed , snickering at Kevin's increasing blush and eyes popped .

" What would **_you_** know about those ? ! You're **_pure_** . Like cornflakes and raisin bran innocent , kid . "

" All adults have dark , hidden secrets . " the redhead stated , wiggling his copper hued eyebrows .

" Yuck . " Owens pretended to gag . " Subject change , runt of the litter . "

" Do continue , blubber butt . "

" Anyway - " the larger man glowered and Sami laughed harder . " As for your Brit , you'll have to ask the elf on your genital and ass shelf why he quit , ' cause I don't know for sure . "

" Stop calling BenjaNev an elf . " the redhead warned .

" Short with jutting , pointed ears . E - L - F . " Owens retorted cooly .

" J - E - R - K . "

" Double **_yuck_** ! Save it for the sulking , stringy haired elf . " Kevin yawned , pushing his emptied plate aside .

" Hey , get some sleep . " Sami told him softly . He removed a handful of Archie comics from a knapsack , sprawled on the second bed and held up his earbuds . " I'll read and listen to tunes . "

" Quietly ? " Kevin asked , eyelids lowering .

" Almost totally silent . " Zayn promised .

When he wasn't captivated by the terrifying and boner producing adventures of Betty and Veronica in blood spattered , sheer lingerie fighting ( and running ) for their lives against zombies , he kept watch over his friend .

Who smiled about as often as Baron Corbin did .

About as much as Sheamus used a tanning bed .

Then he realized what else was wrong .

Kevin was tough , aloof and unbroken .

Sami was outgoing and perky - cheerful , everyone's friend .

And weak .

Nice guys **_don't_** always win , this had been proven from the recent wrestling talent turning their backs on WWE the same as WWE had rejected them .

His life was changing . **_Had_** changed , for the worst .

He'd have to roll with the punches .

Or start striking back .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I'm hooooome , Mamá y Papá ! " Seth called out , barreling up the front steps and flinging his arms around both . " Did the perfect parents miss me ? "

" I don't know about the  perfect mother and father - " his Mom replied , kissing her boy until his facial hair was soggy . " But  ** _we_** did . "

" There is nothing that is greater than having you here to complete our family . " Raul said , trotting to the walkway .

" And nuestro corazón . " Sofia added , referring to her granddaughter . Her husband nodded .

" Yes , always nuestro corazón . She had her nap already and should be fine while we're gone . All of the gatos are in a fretful mood since the baby pulls on their tails and whiskers . " Raul commented .

Seth stifled a laugh , bit his lower lip and shook his head quickly .

" I'm trying to teach her to be gentle and nice with the kitties but she won't listen most of the time , unfortunately . "

" Stay out of the dining room and keep the door closed ! " Sofia tugged at the front passenger side door . " We're putting up new wallpaper . "

" I will . " Seth sat on the porch swing and waved until the small car inched its way to the road . " Stay safe ! Amo a ustedes ambos ! "

" We love you as well ! "

The young man shivered when he stepped into the two story house . The weather was undecided if it wanted to be cold or pleasant temps .

He snickered a bit once it became clear the cats were hiding , beneath or topping furniture and some taking refuge on their tall as Big Cass wood and sisal rope luxury feline towers .

He trudged up the carpeted staircase after hurdling the locked baby gate , looking forward to spending time with his Y Not again - her mother , not so much .

Jimmy was lying on the bedroom floor , shrouded with a big blanket and only his pink slacks and zebra stripe boots were visible protruding from underneath the bedding .

Yasmina stood at what was probably his head , watching intently and giggling .

" Y Not isn't in here so she's out ... **_there_** ! " Xio said the last word the loudest , flipping the cloth from his face and laughing .

" **_Zommy_** ! "

Y Not screeched and did a little hopping dance , delighted by this cross between peekaboo and hide and seek .

In her babyish speech , she apparently ordered her parent to hide again which he immediately did while Seth looked on , unnoticed so far and beaming at mother and child .

Yasmina Narine gave Jimmy a swift pat and tottered around to his legs , climbing with some difficulty onto his rear end .

The blanket was thrown back once more and Xio glanced around , bewildered .

" Where's ... hey ? ! "

" She's renovated your butt into a beanbag chair . " Seth said .

" **_Dada_** ! "

Y Not cried out with excitement as he spoke and wobbled to him , chubby small arms parted for a hug .

Jimmy smiled at first before it flipped , ferocious and ominous storm clouds with lightning sparking to conceal the sunshine emotions .

" Oh . " he said , frowning . " It's you . "

" Yeah , I'm home . " Seth replied , matching the venom and frost of his frenemy's voice .

" I'm going downstairs . Look after our Squishy . Take some responsibility for once . "

" I always picked up the slack and took over when you failed in our matches . " Rollins said curtly , without a doubt in his mind the two men would've already thrown punches at one another had their daughter not been in the same room .

Xio shot daggers at the younger man  , making it clear as day he saw him now as a nuisance and less of a partner , companion , friend .

Seth plopped onto their bed and exhaled , dejected to the bone .

Y Not patted his face with both of her tiny , pudgy hands and chattered .

" What's wrong ? Well , Zommy doesn't love me anymore . "

" No no . Bad bad . " Yasmina commented , words the four main adults in her household never failed to tell her each time she tormented the cats .

" Exactly . Exactly . " Seth agreed with a deep , troubled sigh .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The evening meal was served with a side of malaise .

Seth felt that an umbrella would've been appropriate for the setting . The atmosphere was **_that_** gloomy .

His parents distracted themselves from the awkward silence by ' accidently ' dropping crumbs of food pawed at and gobbled up by the cat colony .

Jimmy picked at his delivered minestrone and falafel with pita and tahini , stabbing the items more often than biting any .

Yasmina sat in her throne , the highchair , in the middle with a Dada on one side and Zommy on the opposite .

" Watch me . " her father said , making double certain each piece of turkey meatloaf was cut small enough to prevent choking .

She paused in making smeared artwork from four cheese mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables ( pureed for her exclusively ) on the plate and glanced over .

Long haired , black clothing clad Dada chewed what was in his mouth .

Incredibly , dully slow .

Y Not returned to her potato painting , far more compelling .

" Hey , this is **_important_** ! " Rollins yelped . " So you won't get food lodged in your throat . Now , what did I do ? "

The baby glanced at her grandparents , who smiled .

She turned to the quiet and occasionally sulking second parent who grinned briefly .

" Eyehayfubble . Eyeluhfubble . Eyehadefubble . " Y Not answered and beamed .

The grandma and grandpa shook from laughter and their light brown faces developed pink splotches over the cheeks .

Seth slouched and his blush blazed a darker garnet .

" That's what Daddy **_says_** , not what he **_did_** ! " said , chuckling and wiping away tears .

He saw out of the corner of a watery eye that Jimmy , **_finally_** was laughing and smiling .

Accomplishment . Success .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seth sat in the rocking chair , book open in his lap and flipped to the very end , his eyes widening .

" Huh . " he looked over at the four in one convertible crib and smiled at the intrigued baby hanging on his every word . " This hungry caterpillar must have the metabolism and digestive system of a hummingbird . "

" Or it's a tapeworm incognito . "

Y Not grinned and giggled , yawned and with a tiny thumb to suck on , rolled from one side to on her back .

" Zommy ! " she cheered drowsily .

" Oh , hey . " the younger man slid the storybook back between others standing in the painted wooden case . He raised double brunette brows , looking at the guitar that Yasmina's second parent carried . " You're in concert ? "

" Yeah but only for one . " Jimmy replied , taking a seat .

" Oh . " the Iowan rose , flustered in an instant and blushing . " I'll ... give you space then - "

" No , go ahead and stay awhile . I don't recall if you've heard my ' Ballad to Y Not ' before and as it's been said , first time for everything . "

" **_Almost_** everything . " Seth corrected and was suddenly feeling guilt for being such a stick in the mud , maybe .

But not enough since he was disgusted and letdown by his partner's - perhaps , **_EX_** partner's - self centered ways and attitude .

Whatever had happened at work , home or somewhere else , Xio  just wasn't **_himself_** anymore .

" Proceed with caution . Ballads have caused you heartache before . "

" I'm safe from trauma and despair this time since who I'm singing to happens to be my heart . " Jimmy chortled lightly and beamed at his exhausted infant . " Now zip your lips and give me a chance to wail . "

Seth didn't leave his seat while he ruminated and played the nice , silent audience member as his former bestie strummed and filled the nursery with a lullaby .

" You can do what you want you to do . Anything you want is up to you . You for me and me for you . You can be anything you want to be ... "

" Neat . Rocking on to one of In Living Color's theme songs . "

" Is that what it is ? I heard it somewhere once and liked the lyrics . "

Scrutinizing his house - mate ,  the Iowan noticed  that his boyfriend's  off the shoulder knit top had crept upward , exposing much of his back .

" Outdoor hiking and climbing has done right by you . Muscle tone's improved . " Rollins commented .

He expected a smile and received a scowl .

" Are you really trying to **_seduce_** me , right here in our baby's room ? ! "

Yasmina fussed , her eyelids parted scarcely an inch and  Seth dragged  Jimmy into the hall .

" You look great and I'm **_complimenting_** , for cripes sake ! What , I can't say something **_nice_** to you now without having you snap at me ? ! "

" You're a downer . " Jimmy hissed bitterly , cradling the musical instrument as though he was holding his offspring .

" You're delusional . " Seth countered and hotfooted it to his bedroom before he wound up spending the night picking smashed guitar splinters from his tresses .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Almost forgot . " Seth said , unpacking and sorting through his clothing , dividing the items by what needed to be washed and what was less smelly . " Catch ! "

Jimmy caught the spike and twirled it expertly , the stained , tape wrapped metal colliding with his narrow band , silver thumb ring .

" Thanks . I'll return your clothes but - I don't want to . " the older man said , his face blazing cranberry hued , hot and sweat dotted .

" If they're that important to you , keep ' em . I'll buy more . I still have the moonstone too , if - "

" Keep it . I'd rather ... I want you to have it , as a gift . Token of appreciation . "

" Thanks . "

" No biggie . "

" Are you pissed at me because I let our little squishy have some meat ? "

" What ? ! No ... that'd be a jackass reason to get mad about . "

" You're going to move out , aren't you ? "

" It'll take maybe a week to get things settled but yeah , as soon as possible . "

" No , you aren't . I'll stop you . "

" Excuse **_you_**! " Jimmy glared . " I make my own choices and I'm not your property , okay ? ! We've lived separately before in different states for years and made it through just fine . "

" **_We_** didn't have a baby then ! "

Seth paused when Jimmy stared at him in shock , then tried speaking calmly , quieter .

" We can curse and bicker until our throats get hoarse and aching but either of us acting selfishly hurts our daughter more than it helps you and me . No , I won't prevent you from returning home to Michigan . But if you don't care at all about your own **_child_** , then I hope you get fucked with razor wire . "

" You're right . I love Y Not ! I'm not running from her , not abandoning - it's just ... **_shit_** ! I don't know ... "

" Are we compatible ? " the Iowan asked .

His boyfriend sighed before murmuring something unintelligible .

" Were we ever ? " Seth pressed on , work and home attire now overlooked for more important things .

Jimmy glowered , sprinted into the bathroom and - _click_ ! - locked himself inside .

" Thanks for clearing **_that_** up ! " Rollins snarled , ran past the walk in closet , big screen crowned entertainment center , California King size bed and cherry wood dressers to the door and raised a foot , prepared to kick off the pent up frustration .

He braked at the faint sounds .

The crying stunned him . He backed away but not until after ' tsking ' , worried and pressed both hands to the wooden surface and polished brass knob .

" If you're my penguin like you told me , let me be your knight to rescue you . " the younger man whispered , hoping that his partner heard and walked back to his laundry , trembling and misty eyed .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Oh ! I - " Jimmy flinched after departing from the bathroom , gazing at the orthopedic mattress and his beloved lounging on it , phone in hand .

" Camping ? " Seth wondered , eying  the sleeping bag and small round pillow that his partner  held .

" I was going to spend the night in the downstairs guest room but I don't want to be far from Y Not . "

" Just sleep here . I'll be finished with this soon , if it isn't bothering you . "

" I don't mind . " Xio replied and slipped beneath the covers .

Rollins tapped , scrolled and swiped until he raised his head suddenly , curiosity  and confusion in his expression .

" Do you hear that ? "

" Baby monitor ? "

" No , it's ... jingling ? ! "

" Ohhh . " the older male relaxed , exhaled and chuckled . " That's me , sorry . "

Seth looked at his lover in humored awe when he lifted his hair to expose the new piercings .

" You could set off a metal detector without trying , man . "

" Thank you . I stopped off on the way home and paid to be poked . "  Xio  grinned .

Jimmy had brand new , back from the dead standard lobe , multiple helix and cartilege traveling up one ear and a double scaffold and more lobes decorating the other .

" It's bad ass . Rock ' n ' roll , really pretty . "

" Thank you . "

Seth checked his phone again and his frenemy crimsoned to a point .

Xio swathed himself in the bedding and secretly idolized his busy , unaware man .

A genuinely sublime one , every follicle , cuticle and tooth of him .

His Tyler was **_wrong_** .

There **_was_** a God and he was reclined on the same bed as Jimmy , brunette hair bundled into a knot and wearing adorkable reading glasses .

His Beauty , despite the enormous ' schnozz ' and according to many of the IWC , a nothing to brag about , tiny -

" Weiner dog ! " Seth blurted suddenly , smiling at whatever was displayed on his phone screen .

" Whaaaaaa ? ! " Jimmy drew closer to see - and to score a little sneaky cuddling .

" I've been discussing it with Dad and Mom and they agree we ought to have dogs in the family household again . "

" That's why you're studying the American Kennel Club website ? "

" Yep and some of the local shelters and rescues to pick two suitable canine contenders . "

" They'll have to be friendly and tolerant of children and felines . "

" Housebroken . " Seth added . " Energetic since the backyard is double fenced and it's sectioned off so they can't get in the pool or the garden . "

" But not  ** _too_** active since we aren't at home often enough and your parents stay busy . "

" Although Marek said he would offer the students extra time on their lunch break if they volunteer to walk the mutts . "

" Bribery . " Jimmy chortled . " Superb . "

" True , true . " the Iowan snickered agreeably . " But it works . "

The older man cushioned his ratty locks on his partner's midriff and extended a hand to absentmindedly play with Seth's hair .

**_Heavenly_** .

His Happy Place .

Jimmy took a gander at the only man he honestly loved and was in love with , snug and warm in falling apart workout pants used for pj bottoms .

Okay , one of several Places .

Xio narrowed his eyes and on a certain mission of anatomical decadence , snuggled against his favorite crush .

" My clit has lengthened . " he breathed . " Wanna use your dick for measuring tape , Tyyyyyyyylerrrrrrrrr ? "

Seth moaned to begin but shook his head and pushed his partner out of the way .

" Sorry but I don't make love with people who hate me . " Rollins said and looked sullenly and inquisitive at Jimmy . " You've found another man . "

" No , I've lost two though . "

" You **_haven't_** lost me . "

" **_Yes_** , **_I have_** ! "

" I don't understand anything that's happened lately . Explain from the start , save my feeble brain . "

" I repeated a South African wrestler's antics on the higher - ups . "

" You physically assaulted a woman and took her phone ? " Rollins inquired and crept slowly , inch by inch to spoon with the mother of his daughter . He waited and wasn't yelled at or kicked in the nuts so the fluttering heartbeat in his throat calmed .

"  No and I didn't go skydiving  either , but ... I went outdoors and walked around . For **_hours_** when I was supposed to be working . I - I haven't had an idea in over a month , just been handing in blank papers . "

" Damn . I'm sorry . "

Iowa arms hooked around Michigan hips and rested .

Four legs linked together under the top sheet .

" I did it on purpose to escape from who I saw each day in the mirror . I felt like Mulan , I swear ! That corporate guy **_wasn't me_** . "

" Not that they'd listen but I should have talked to Hunter  and Vince  , explained what was bothering you and maybe - "

" I don't want your protection , Tyler . How about skip rescuing me and look with more than your eyes ? ! "

Hiding in plain sight , Xio was a shadow of the man he once was .

His plain fingernails lacked royal blue or obsidian polish .

The grey blotches on his lower eyelids were  from a thankless , tiring and stressful job , not messy makeup smears .

" They ruined you , didn't they ? "

Jimmy rubbed Seth's face , lightly wiping at the salt water beads visible .

" The positive is I can reconnect . "

" But don't wander too far , penguin . Your mate is gonna miss you at work on Mondays . "

" You aren't repelled by me ? "

" Why would I be turned off ? Your beauty is physical too , you know . "

" My hair's thinned enough that I have a bald spot ! Plus I could easily pass as the love child of Nathan Lane and Hal Sparks . " An off and on smile twitched upon the corners of Xio's mouth . " That raided Jericho's closet . "

" And I have a nose to rival Toucan Sam's , who cares ? Everyone has imperfections . We're all human . "

" Yeah , but - "

" You're unique and I like it . You're mine . I'm yours . And Y Not is ours . "

" **_Ours_** . Yes . Our creation of everlasting love . "

" Don't leave me , okay ? "

Sign of depression - irritability .

Sign of depression - hopelessness .

" Okay . "

Magellanic penguins mated for life .

Adelie and Gentoo penguins gave their mates stones as a courtship gift .

" Okay . "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******  
> I'm more than a woman , more than a man .
> 
> I feel larger than life , you must understand .  
> ( partial lyrics credit to the LunaChicks from the song Mr. Lady )
> 
> *******
> 
> I've known about you for a while now ,  
> When he leaves me he wears a smile now .  
> As soon as he's away from me ,  
> In your arms is where he wants to be .  
> ( Partial lyrics credit to Reba McIntyre from song Does He Love You ? )
> 
> *******
> 
> But now you've gone away , boy ,  
> I feel so broken hearted .  
> I knew the day we started ,  
> That we were meant to be .  
> ( partial lyrics credit to Diana Ross from song Missing You )
> 
> Chapter 2 - AKA the chap . where Neville acts like Christian Grey , JJX talks to his crotch and other bizarre , disturbing incidents occur .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partial song lyrics in story chapter - credit to Reba McIntyre from song Is There Life Out There ?  
> Warning / Trigger warning - man on man rape scene / forced sex ( in a flashback )  
> Voyuerism / watching others have sex  
> FTM masturbating scene  
> Oral sex  
> Person's feet used to ' jerk off ' their boyfriend  
> male and FTM sex scene ( in a dream / nightmare )  
> some violence , blood , language and other adult / mature content .  
> Name brands of products , celebrity mentions , pop culture references and various international languages scattered throughout fic .  
> The last line in this is supposed to be - " Where my heart was " , however both online translators have it as " Where was my heart "  
> I MIGHT have one more chapter after this , then take a break from it to work on other fics . ( just added new tags in case I write the third chapter and I nine out of ten WILL , but I'm not spoiling the surprise pairings ! )

 

 

 

 

            

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jacqueline ran up the front steps of her parents Colonial style home , the plastic , neon hued surfboard shaped keychain swaying as she battled unlocking the door .

" Oh , give me a _break_ , ! " the older teen sniffled , turning the silver key left and right between coughs and shaking and tears .

They'd **_tormented_** her , their plans to demolish her emotions of happiness were a success .

She was too upset to even give attention at first to her closest friends - the bakers dozen of cats , a variety of colors and markings , fur length and breed .

The young woman did a solo trust fall back onto her bed once she was in her bedroom upstairs , a sanctuary packed with felines purring and climbing sisal bound posts , makeup scattered around and resting inside dresser drawers ,  boxes of earrings inherited from Gramma .

She literally tore off her dress and stabbed it ' to death ' , hacking and slicing at the wrinkled material with sharp pointed scissors .

Jacqueline screamed and two tabbies and a Manx raced from the room .

" Sorry , felis silvestris catus crew . " the teen mumbled an apology , guilty and gasping , frustrated and stared in the full length standing mirror .

She used the scissor blades again , this time clipping her long hair until it had shortened from barely grazing her backside to now hitting her shoulders .

Cuuuuuuuute but too ... _ordinary ._

Jacqueline huffed and looked in a slight , sudden panic on the floor , the vanity table , the open closet ...

She skimmed through the recent fashion mag issue , grumbled and threw it , snatched up a music magazine and after flipping halfway through , smiled .

The nearly nineteen year old tousled her trimmed , black locks to replicate the models in the photo spread , their manes resembling Siouxsie Sioux's and Joan Jett's .

A little clear hair gel , some spit on the palm and Ta - Daaaaaa ! Bingo ! , it was what she needed to cheer up .

" **_He_** . " Jacqueline corrected the new reflection , runny eyeliner and chipped nail polish , bare flat chest exposed and lower half clad in mangled jeans over fish-net  stockings .

And a wickedly bad-ass Edward Scissorhands ' do for _his_ dark hair .

" _This_ is what I'm supposed to wear at prom tonight . " the older teen held up the light pink taffeta dress , sealed in its clear carrying bag to keep the cat hair off the high low hem , spaghetti traps and soft as duckling fuzz material . " Yeah , I **_like_** the color but - it's getting close to the time when I should tell my parents ... you know ... "

A few of the felines mewed and weaved in circles around their pet human's legs , others watched him from their carpeted window perches and the scattered wooden storage shelves that they were sitting on without permission .

Jacqueline leafed through another music magazine , this one a special tribute to the sixties and seventies issue and showed his feline flock the vividly hued Woodstock stage attire and other brightly colored photos .

" Now , _he's_ got the style ! " the adolescent singled out and smiled at the biggest picture of Hendrix , an almost full page spread . " That's how I - wait a sec . "

Jacqueline vanished into the closet temporarily , snagging and trying on everything velvet , paisley , psychedelic and eccentric .

He modeled his prom outfit of choice - black military jacket and pointed toe shoes , purple blouse - like top with ruffles on the sleeves and down the front , turquoise velvet pants and a wide brimmed black hat with feathers glued onto to the ebony ribbon band .

Some felines slow blinked in approval , others hissed and arched their backs , tails puffed .

" Oh , please . You're so judgemental for someone who licks their own genitals , tuna breath . " ' Jimmy ' chided merrily , instantly amused because he finally felt like himself and no longer a fraud .

Countdown to prom night and all of the ' beautiful people ' who heckled him would lose their collective shit and a half when he arrived , Trans-Cinderella with his Prince Charming .

" Sharp threads , mister . " Black praised his friend in the foyer .

" You look hot too , more than me , Sexy . " the former Jacqueline grinned lustfully , eyeing his Tyler in head to toe black , tux , tie and polished shoes . " Rrrrrawwwr ! "

" So , you finally told them ? " the younger teen asked , red - faced and changed the subject swiftly .

" M-my parents ? Not yet but when they ask questions - and they  _will_ \- then I'll confess . "

Tyler walked arm in arm with his bestie , feeling the older man snuggling against him and sighing , a pleasant sensation that made him lightly blush .

" Okay , don't get mad . " the younger man began , jittery from more than coffee and immediate sweat beading on the tips of the few facial hairs that he had .

" Mmmmmm , does horny count as angry ? "

Tyler laughed and removed something from his jacket's inner pocket .

" The damn florists shops were all sold out of corsages so I brought you a scarf . " he explained , tying it carefully around his bestie's wrist .

The older teen wanted to cry at the thoughtfulness of his Tyler and how pretty the sheer sky blue cloth was .

" _Thank you_ ! "

Both men hugged , then stopped and looked noticably embarrassed .

The sixteen going on seventeen year old coughed .

" Without Jacqueline here with us , I don't know what I should call you . "

The youth revived and reborn beamed at his stammering friend , cuddling into his chest more when he answered .

" J ... and X .  Like ex Jackie ,  although I won't get rid of her completely . She'll be part of me forever . "

" Jay ex . " Black sounded out the two initials as the pair got into the car and buckled up . " I'm glad to meet you . "

" Thanks for understanding me the way nobody else cares to . " Jimmy replied softly as the vehicle zoomed down the street .

 

" You're not concerned whatsoever that somebody will dump pig's blood on you ? "

  
" Nah , just Faygo and Vernor's . This _is_ Michigan after all . " Jimmy  told his boyfriend  with a saucy wink while they swirled around , slow dancing . He gladly held - and squeezed -  Tyler's rump , using both hands and grinned . " Besides , this is all the  _some body_ that I'm acknowledging tonight . "

  
Tyler smiled , although he looked quite flustered , kept an arm around his date's waist and wrinkled his nose .

  
" Would be way better if they'd play some fast music to rock out to and not this elevator noise for senior citizens . "

  
" It's a  **prom** , not a mosh pit or a rock concert , Tye . " the older man laughed as they didn't miss a step .

 

   Jimmy  was beside himself with glee .  As  usual , his fellow prom going young adults and classmates were staring , gossiping , pointing at and talking about him , many getting a laugh or two at his attire .

 

     But each and everyone was practically pop - eyed ,  looking at his date while their jaws scraped the confetti speckled tile floor .

 

     He couldn't be prouder or receive more angry , envious glares from those who had dates that couldn't compare to  ** _his_** , hotter and steamier than a sauna , athletic , awesome , smart , fun and an utterly wicked cool , loyal to the bone , best friend .

 

     His Tyler . 

 

    Without flaw even when he looked bored out of his witty mind .

 

        

" Take you home before midnight , Cinderella ? "  the younger man inquired , then  yawned .

 

 

  
" I'll travel the world , as long you're along for the ride , Champ  . "

 

 

   Prolonged bouts of kissing couldn't muffle the breaking news alert on the radio .  
  
  
   Two frizzy and fluffed out manes emerged over the top of the backseat , the entirety of the skin below water - logged with more bodily fluids besides just sweat .

 

          "       _This  just  in_   !      _We have received word that an escaped mental patient carrying a barbed wire wrapped baseball bat is on the loose in the city_   .     _Keep your doors locked and stay inside your home until_   -    "        
  
  
     "  From the loony bin ?  The fruitcake factory ? !  "  Jimmy disregarded the report as anything worth listening to and towed his boyfriend back into his welcoming and generally clingy bear hug .  "  It's a prank that some bored kids are playing , them or drunken frat boys with no life besides video games and junk food . "  
  
  
     A thump , crash and faraway shouts  were heard , projected from the station broadcast , followed by static .  
  
  
     Tyler chewed his lower lip , winced and glanced at the vehicle door locks with concern .  
  
  
   Jimmy  reached for his purse .   He always kept a small spray top container of mega strength pepper spray inside ,  that had the eye scorching power to blind a charging bull .  
  
  
     The crackling subsided and was replaced by the familar sound of a pop top being cracked and then , a loud belch .  
  
  
     "  Yeah ....... uh -  yeah , that was a total false alarm , so stop freakin ' out and ........ uh , go back to whatever you were doing .  "  the gritty , masculine voice announced .  
  
  
     Tyler  recognized that voice ....... somewhere .  It sounded like ice cubes melting down sandpaper in the desert -  
  
  
     His boyfriend  touched him again,  butterflies levitating over flames and his mind immediately went blank to anything that wasn't his lover .  
  
  
       "  See ,  I told you .  "  the older teen said between stake his claim gnawing and nibbling , leaving behind reddish - plum hued hickeys  .   "  Only a nobody or a jerk goofing around to frighten people . "  
  
  
        Their sex had a making out sequel with the bonus director's cut scenes involving additional , frantic kissing with tongue before they were disturbed by the car shaking .  
  
  
         A thunderous  ** _bang_** shook the vehicle and the couple clutched one another automatically .  
  
  
         "     _Tye_   ? !  "   
  
  
        "  I've got you .  Just don't .......  ! _auuurrrgghhh_   -  "  
  
  
        The back window glass shattered ,  a crystal explosion and the younger man vanished outwards ,  yanked through the jagged hole .  
  
  
         "   _Tyler_   !   "  Jimmy  screamed and dove after him ,  face planting onto the ground behind their parked , quivering car .  
  
  
         He looked up , agitated , at the top of the vehicle and saw  _his_ man in the blood stained arms of a blue eyed , golden brown haired , smug male dressed in sloppy jeans and a sleeveless tee .  
  
  
        "  Well ,  looky heeeeeerrrrrre  .  "  Moxley  bragged before planting a lip lock on his captive .  " He's   _mine_ now  .  "  
  
  
         "    ** _Noooooooo_**       !   "  Jimmy screeched ,  sitting up  out of the nightmare and returned to the reality of a mid range priced hotel room .  
  
  
             He groaned ,  stretched and yawned before slipping from underneath the soggy bedding .  
  
  
          _Urgh_    ,  what a bad dream !   As in real life ,  that damn Mox  had ruined his fantasy ,  one that had been yummy enough to make him damp in the drawers .  
  
  
             The blue - green , accented with ivory and pale yellow , bathroom was empty so he hogged the shower before Aries had the chance .

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Austin sighed and tapped at the closed and locked wooden door , stared close to speechless at the clouds drifting about his feet .

" Good thing that I took my shower first with the amount of hot water you're using ! "

" I need it more than you now that you're a cueball . "

Aries laughed , watching more ' fog ' roll across the floor as the steam puffed away .

Jimmy was a standout . As Sophia Petrillo would say , " Gay as a picnic basket " yet also genial and one of the guys , if the dressing in womens jeans and occasionally , blouses , was overlooked .

Outgoing , smart and bizarre and not a party animal , although he could always find the fun nightspots and most popular places to spend time at until dawn .

And very , _very_ much , a ladies man , usually seen with a beautiful chick , an absolute babe  ( or two ) by his side .

Creepy now and then and once in awhile , hard to understand but Austin liked his buddy and wouldn't trade him for ordinary and ' normal . '

The olive green plastic rings on the shower curtain clattered .

Jimmy reached for a choice of the shampoo duo he'd packed and brought along - _Oooh_ , Redken Beach **_and_** Envy VO5 Freesia with Aloe ! - and continued washing , reliving one of the main reasons he had dreamed of leaving a place that had the appearance of Paradise for wrestlers but wasn't for everyone  .

It was more of a blessing than Zayn's fault , even though the redhead _had_ suggested karaoke at a local , semi - popular nightspot in the first place .

                  *******

" Awh , come on ! Go with me . It'll be **_fun_** and honestly , I can't remember the last time I've seen you smile . "

Neither could Jimmy , which added to his List of Get The Hell Out Of WWE Asap .

After plenty of coaxing and several minutes of Sami's best pouting tricks , jutting lower lip and basset hound eyes included ,  his oddball buddy gave in .

He made the decision on the way to the club and bar combo to **_not_** sing but shocked himself by changing his mind not long after arrival .

" Let's face it , nobody here will be winning on American Idol anytime soon - "

" Does ... do they still tape that show ? " Jimmy wondered aloud and baffled to what the latest favorite tv programs were , besides his occasional peek at Game of Thrones reruns .

" Uhnm ... okay , then . What I'm sayin ' is - "

" This will be fun so I ought to relax and enjoy it . " the brunette smiled at his friend .

" Yes ! That and don't laugh at me when I dance . " Sami demanded .

" Aww baby , I won't even laugh at your _singing_. " his buddy swore .

" See ? I **_told_** you that I wouldn't drag you to a _sports bar_. "  Zayn grinned , taking a seat on a purple chaise used for a chair , surrounded by sheer white curtains and mosquito net - like mesh .

" You gave up hockey for **_me_** ? I'm flattered . " Jimmy reached for a bar snack menu , his wide silver rings clinking and grazing the tiny retro lamp on the square , short legged table . He grimaced while reading . " Jeez , why won't menus ever do me a favor and have pics so that I can **_see_** what my food will look like ahead of time ? ! "

" It'll look like **_food_** . "  Sami answered with a touch of sarcasm , swishing the ice in his water with lime and sucking the beverage droplets from the end of the straw . . " And the ice and skates deprival only lasts for _today_ , so don't think you're anything special . "

" Baby , please , we're VIP ' round the clock . " Jimmy glared at the menu . " Thank gawd they have beet chips and guacamole . Spicy curry walnuts also ... hmmm .  I  _do_ like nuts in my mouth now and then . "

" And jackfruit tacos . " Sami added , blushing and smiling . " The restrooms are kinda awesome too . "

" The ... _bathrooms_? ! "

Zayn reddened from flamingo pink to a darker cranberry color  .

" There's a cool funhouse mirror maze tunnel that goes down the hallway to the mens restroom . Which by the way is decorated like in Brady Bunch style - not so cool . Now , what the interior design of the  _womens_ restroom is , I'll leave to you to find out . "

" **_Bitch_**. " the brunette chuckled . " Let's share the chickpea flour breaded onion rings , cashew cheese nachos , garden pasta salad and chocolate chip cookies . "

" Plus carrot cake and tempura green beans ! " the redhead blurted while color changing lights glowed pink , ice blue and mint green across his face .

His friend gave him another double raised eyebrow look .

The Canadian shrugged .

" _What_ ? I'm **_hungry_** . "

" That's not hungry , more like frikking ridiculous . I didn't eat that much when I was carrying . " jimmy replied and  added slyly . " Well , not _food_ anyway . "

" Yuck . Ring of Honor never had another slut that compared to you . "

" Only because you didn't pay attention backstage , Red . "

" Another cola or go for a virgin cocktail  ? "

" I should wash your mouth out with soap for using that foul language . "

" How did I curse ? ! "  Zayn inquired , befuddled .

" I take my fluids broken in . " Xio  answered cheekily .  "  Virgins , not always  .  Tails , nuh uh .  Cocks , clean ' em up and bring them on . "

" Whoooorrrre ! "  Sami sang out and chortled .

 

He'd dismissed the country song at first as pointless music enjoyed only by rednecks but something about the lyrics struck him , an arrow in his heart .

 

He could relate to the tune sang by the shy at first woman in her mid forties and a floral print pantsuit , not because he'd heard it before but because it was - not intentionally - about _him_.

 

What he had been going through the last several months working for WWE and why there were zero regrets about taking that photo with the Young Bucks .

 

 Jimmy gulped down more Yogi brand honey lavender Stress Relief herbal tea and Jus by Julie Choco Nana smoothie than Sami did since the realization made his throat dry as sand .

 

   Paid rapt attention to the song and memorized every word .

 

               *******

" She's always lived for tomorrow , She's never learned how to live for today.  
She's dyin' to try something foolish , do something crazy or just get away .  
Something for herself for a change . "

The former WWE writer dried off carefully and knotted a towel around his hair .

He brushed and gargled before completing the tune .

" Is there life out there , so much she hasn't done , is there life beyond her family and her home ?  
She's done what she should , should she do what she dares ?  
She doesn't want to leave , she's just wonderin is there life out there . "

Jimmy wadded the towel and tossed it - Score ! - into the laundry hamper , easily as throwing a basketball through the hoop and grinned at his purple glitter lacquered toenails and chunky , hammered silver toe ring .

Then he wrangled the day's attire and struggled with pushing the scratchy shirt tag aside .

_Much_ better glimpse of the reflection he could see in the fogged over mirror .

He was back on light doses of testosterone , using a patch that he dishonestly convinced friends and strangers was to quit smoking .

His clit had grown an additional two inches and was constantly craving ' meat of man '  .

He had a nifty mustache that took some getting used to and his two main emotions nowadays were either cross or hornier than an animal in heat .

The last being one important reason he'd picked the ' rival team ' to play on .

Anthem's Impact was a detour - no place where he would get intimately involved with any of the males , not the familiar faces _or_ the strangers .

No work environment where he'd fall in love or feel the urge to jump in the sack .

No more being a face in the crowd , stuffed in with the group of two dozen plus writers who were unfortunately cookie cutter types .

He liked being free .

He **_loved_** being free .

But , oh _Hell_ , Monday nights cut to the quick and were oh so dreary .

It sucked - and not in the fun way - using a bed _only_ to sleep in , without anybody to hold him .

And Tuesdays without Kev and his ' pet kid brother ' Zayn weren't exactly picnic weather either .

" You've got some superstar pipes . " Austin complimented , fanning the remainder of the steam leaking out of the bathroom .

" I've heard much better and far worse , singing wise but thanks for the praise . It's appreciated . " the other man beamed , which faded when it became clear that Austin was looking at him and finding fault with ... something . " Hey - " he began sheepishly , chuckling . " I flossed ! "

" That isn't what - " Aries gawked at Jimmy again , head to toe like a disapproving parent . " Have you become a Satanist ? "

" Nah , why do you ask ? "

" You joined me on late Friday afternoon for our road trip weekend and today , **_Sunday_** , you're still wearing the same Black Craft tee and those dark denim skinny jeans . "

" This happens to be one of my favorite outfits . " Jimmy replied defensively , his Xio bubbling close to the surface  , ready to lash out .  " I'm **_emo_** . What do you expect me to wear , pastels and floral ? "

" Well ... no , but if you don't wash it , eventually it will fall apart . "

Jimmy lost color in his face and inhaled , a sharp tiny gasp .

He hadn't considered **_that_** , only avoided cleaning the clothes so as to not rid the material of his Tyler's scent , dried on sweat built in , dead skin flakes and loose hairs .

" I'll hand wash them . " he proclaimed , finally making a decision .

The bald male chose to drop the subject , not wanting to get into a verbal fight and nodded at the assortment of natural and organic liquids .

" If it wasn't clear already - " Austin grinned , pointing to the dozens of filled shot glasses cluttering the table top . " A few juice bars sent me samples to taste test and review on my blog . "

" And you want me to help you . "

" I wouldn't turn down an assistant . "

The more eccentric male of the duo eyed the collection of wellness beverages .

" Where should I start ? What do I drink first ? "

" Begin wherever you'd like . This one's a green juice with garlic , parsley , kale and onion , that one has coconut water , turmeric , ginger and pineapple juice , the shot with lemon and cayenne pepper will clean your sinuses big time ... "

Jimmy hid his smile , not that Aries noticed , off in his own health food world .

He reached past aloe vera and algae , onto the more desirable for the tummy , banana and blueberry cashew and hemp milk smoothie .

" You're going to be well hydrated after today , huh ? "

" I'll be pissing gallons , more likely . "

 Aries snickered and put an arm around his friend's shoulders .

" So we'll get a mop and some sponges . Seriously though , I want to ask you if - "

 Jimmy gulped air all of a sudden at the touch , a human fish on land and far from the beloved water that was his Tyler .

The sensation of that arm across his back **_scorched_** .

" Wh - what's on your mind ? " he choked through the sandpaper bite in his throat.

" It's about women ... _a_ woman . "

" Yuh uh . "

Ah , wonder - fucking - ful , now he was trembling and fired up inside .

" I - uhm ... a **_friend_** of mine , let's say , that they have been experiencing some relationship problems and let's _say_ that ... if my friend was in a break up - "

The tension in Jimmy's body receded .

" Oh , okay ! What you're telling me is that you , errrr ... your **_friend_** might be becoming single real soon and you want me to help you find a girl for y - for him . "

" Yeah , that'd be great ! "

Austin smiled and the goosebumps rebounded , the shiver a firework this time , larger than the sparkler it had been .

His companion fled from the beaming bald man and into the bathroom , where he promptly undressed his lower half .

If pussies could blush , his clit would have looked crimson from sunburn .

Xio touched it lightly and groaned . There he had felt the moisture and humidity , the steam of a tropical climate .

" **_What_** are you thinking ? ! " he scolded his vagina . " _We_ only go for the beautiful men with long hair and nothing against Aries but he _never_ was anything to look at twice ! Worse now that he's a egghead  . "

She rubbed longer , stroking and whimpered .

His fingers , unfortunately , had betrayed him and went inside , knuckle deep .

Xio grunted and rocked , held in his own palm and sighing .

" You traitor ! I've told you for over a decade now that once you go Tyler Black , you never go back ! "

Despite the arguing , a puddle formed , the size of a dime and sticky as glue .

" Urgh . " Xio muttered , reaching for the toilet paper roll and doing some necessary personal cleanup before drying the floor tiles .

Austin hardly smirked once his friend reappeared , although curiousity was obviously showing on his matching tomato red face .

" When you gotta go , you gotta go , right ? "

" Uh ... yeah . " Jimmy replied , silently making a wish that Aries had not _heard_ his vocalizations .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Hey , you made it ! "

Dean stifled a laugh at the once impossible , I can't believe my eyes ! sight of Seth with a toddler in his arms .

" Yeah . " Ambrose grinned before shaking one of Yasmina's tiny hands . " How's your old man been lately , Y Not ? "

Yasmina cast an enthralled glance in the guest's direction .

She pulled on strands of her father's hair cascading over his ears .

" Go on , say Hello to ... your uncle . " Seth encouraged before becoming immediately flustered .

Y Not poked her Dad right in the nose and he grimaced .

After trying to remove his eyelashes ( which he narrowly avoided ) , Y Not gave up on digging for boogers and answered .

" I hade fubble . "

Dean guffawed in the foyer , leaning against an umbrella stand .

" Colbs , you **_are_** the father ! "

Seth rolled his eyes to peer at the ceiling .

" Thanks , Maury . " he grunted , shaking his head .

" First class digs . " his friend commented favorably , taking a seat on a baby drool and cat claw proof sofa .

" Thank you . It - inside and outdoors - took lots of time , revamping and money spent but the upgrades and changes are _worth_ the cost . " the brunette shifted his daughter to the other hip , taking pressure off of the one growing sore .

" Yeah ! We're taking the grand tour outside first or ... ? "

" Ead ! "  Yasmina added her tiny two cents worth .

" Read ? "

" No , read is ree . She's asking for - make that , demanding ... "

" _Requesting_ . "

" Yeah , requesting a snack . " the Iowan answered , settling his child into her recent set of the online exclusive  ' wheels . '

" Is that a **_giraffe themed_** toddler walker ? ! "

" A present from Balor . "

" You bought him Legos . " Dean guessed .

" I traded seats . Gift swap , of sorts . "

" Hold on ... what ? "

" Long story , short daylight hours .  So ,  never mind . Here , watch . This is the fun part . " the brunette said , standing in place and in reach of his daughter , who clutched his leg like a baby monkey clinging to its mother's back .

He took two long strides and his company snickered when Y Not rolled joyfully behind him , cheering and giggling .

" Wheeeeeee ! "

" That's _so cool_ ! I want to try it sometime . Pulling her behind me , not you dragging me . " Dean explained in a hurry as his face burned rosy pink  .

" Sure - " Seth began , his cheeks also aflame before his daughter poked him in the back of his ankles , smiled broadly and pointed to the kitchen .

" Ah , you're ready for your snack , hmmm ? "

" No . " Y Not responded with that over used word , pointing at her tiny stomach , then back to the kitchen .

" Snack ordered and on the way at your request , madam . "

" Errrrr , what was that about ? " Ambrose asked , perplexed .

His off and on boyfriend grinned proudly .

" Women **_like_** ordering me around . "

The dirty blond ' tsk ' - ed , scoffed and shook his head .

" You . _Wish_ . "

" Guard the Squishy . "

" With my life . " Dean saluted , chuckling .

" Terrific . Squishy , do you want porterhouse steak or garlic clove roast chicken ? " Rollins glanced down at the tiny human being , the biggest piece of his heart .

" No . " Y Not grunted .

" Cinnamon sweet potato whole grain organic cookies , it is then . "

The little girl smacked her small hands on the coffee table , threw the newspaper and looked for approval from the visitor before realizing something in her world wasn't the same .

" Dada ? " Yasmina asked .

" I'm in here , honey . " Seth called from the kitchen .

Y Not immediately stared at the blank flat screen . Her Dada was smart and talented and on most Monday nights , managed somehow to shrink and fit inside the television , a mind boggling trick that other's Dadas could not do .

Zommy was also one of kind and in many thought provoking ways , more than Dada was because Zommy shopped in BOTH the mens and womens clothing departments while remained , restricted perhaps in only mens .

She mulled over this while her father poured a half water and half soy milk , diluted concoction into her Sippy cup and sat it beside three little cookies on a napkin .

 Seth realized everything was _too_ quiet in the living room and hurried back to find some of the mayhem he'd sensed , his child playing paper shredder to the local phone book's taxi cab yellow cover .

And the blond out of his gang of three bad ass boyfriends was merrily enthralled ,  reading one of Dr. Seuss most famous tales .

" Okay , I'd _try_ the eggs since there may be food coloring used but wouldn't chance risking food poisoning from eating ham that's **_green_**. "  Dean decided after a pause .

" Aren't you too **_old_** for that book ? "  Seth grimaced .

" Isn't your outfit too **_revealing_** for being around a toddler ? " Dean gestured at his partner's charcoal and silver - grey clinging exercise tights and baggy , wrinkled navy blue tee

" Uh ... I wore this to jog around outside and push Y Not  in the stroller . "  Seth explained quickly .

" Yeah , _suuuuure_ , you did . " Dean shrugged and watched the toddler in motion . " I guess it's not offensive ' cause that inchworm between your legs couldn't produce that much of a bulge anyway . "

" Just for that , Potty Mouth , I'm depriving you of snack time . "

" No snags . " his daughter mimicked .

" Tell him , Y Not . Put him in his place . " Seth said encouragely .

   "  You divorced yet ?   "

     "  Don't start up  _that_ sh -  " the brunette  paused , unable to fully curse with little ears so close  .    " **_Crap_** again !  " 

" Seriously reconsider kicking him to the curb . I mean , me and Romes took you back after you've betrayed us both . We haven't fully **_forgiven_** you , I doubt we ever will but he _keeps_ using you and is continuously accepted back in your home instead of punished . "

" I'm not gonna take my daughter's mother from her . "

" That having both parents in the household belief is garbage . _I_   didn't have either of mine growing up and I turned out great . "

" Dean , you eat soap . "

" Now and then , I sample those little soaps that are put out for guests staying in nice hotels . And I don't totally _digest_ them all . "

" I know enough about your toilet time , regrettably to agree that's absolute truth . "

" Woah , easy there , Thesarus . Don't blow a gasket . " Ambrose quipped with a smirk , hands raised and stepping back .

 Y Not listened to the banter , munching on a tiny cookie .

By the time the child  was buckled into her stroller , she'd taken two of Dean's upper eyelashes and gnawed on his worn  leather jacket .

" Sorry ' bout her viciousness . "

" I've been through worse . Besides , lizard tail . "

" _Lizard tail_ ? ! "

" It's **hair**. You know , it detaches but grows back . "

" Um ... okay ... "  Seth stammered before beginning the tour .

" Garage apartment ? "

" Sort of . Beneath is the four car space , the parents cars , of course plus the one me and Jimmy share ' cause we're not here often enough to need two seperate vehicles . And there's a food truck too along with two Huffy cruisers and a delivery scooter we bought cheap from a takeout place . We _had_ a go - cart and a Harley but they mostly sat , unused and collecting dust so I sold them and put my half of the money away to spend on the school . " "

" Oh , yeah , your future wrestlers , Teach . " Dean smiled , glancing at a wriggling , talkative Y Not . " So , do your students live in the up top ? "

" No , that's the family and friends hangout when the weather's nice . Tv and movie watching area , card tables , mini kitchen , full bathroom with a sunken spa tub and plenty of space to lounge throughout . But they get invited to the monthly board game nights . "

" You've went beyond livin ' large onto living _ginormous_ . "

" You lucked out arriving today . The rest of the weekend will be devoted to covering most of this . Saves it from the cold . "   Seth said while they strolled down the stepping stone pathway weaving through the calendula , pansy , snapdragon , coneflower and viola packed mini gardens in the sprawling backyard .

" You make me jealous . "  Ambrose commented , staring at the pedestal birdbath with built in fountain , the shade trees and rows of vegetables and fruits planted , vines twisted and snaking around barrier fences to keep out deer and rabbits .

  Seth grinned haughtily , ready to gloat before Dean nearly deafened him by squealing like a twelve year old girl at a boy band concert .

" MARIGOLDS ! "

" That's going to be closed up , off limits for awhile too . " Seth  pointed out , nodding at the former chicken house converted into a bigger and better , fully roofed catio . " Like anybody with smarts , the cats hate freezing . "

" Myow myow . " Yasmina  commented from her stroller .

  Ambrose smiled .

  Rollins beamed .

" Yes , that's the sound the kitties make . You're brilliant , aren't you , Y Not ? " Seth  asked his daughter .

" No . "  Yasmina replied and both men chuckled .

" Is that a Koi pond ? " Ambrose  wondered , glancing at the trickling , bubbling waterfall .

" _Was_ . " Rollins answered as the trio passed a fenced in bridge and attached , enclosed gazebo that was also part of the cats outdoor space . " Paid to have it dug up and made into a small but not cramped swimming pool . "

" _That_ is your **_swimming pool_**? ! " Dean gasped and groaned . " Man , I **_hate_** you . "

  Seth smirked again , contented and did an about face with the stroller , turning back to the front yard .

He removed an antsy Yasmina from the carrier seat , placed her back in the walker and sighed , one hand wrapped around the front door's handle .

" Wipe your feet . "

  Dean stuck out his tongue .

" Feet are in my boots , dummy . "

" Then wipe the bottoms of your boots clean on the doormat , **_dummy_** . " Seth  chided .

" Dum Eeee . " Y Not  chimed in .

" Is Elton John still PMS - ing on you ? " Dean  asked , double checking the dry state of his soles .

" Will you just once _not_ degrade him ? ! " Seth  spat , lowering his daughter onto the alphabet and numbers themed , pastel hued play mat for toddlers and sighed with relief and pride the second she started Godzilla - like stomping over it .

" An insult would never leave my mouth if he'd quit breaking your heart . "

" You have no idea what it's like to give birth . "

" Nope but if I did , I'd have a child with someone because I love them . Not to stake a claim on them . "

" Well ... until you've suffered with postpartum depression , stop bad mouthing him . "

" So , how's your sex life with the twerp ? "

" _Enough_ ! Cut it out calling him a twerp , a freak - "

" He eats burgers made from _lentils_ and _brown rice_ . "  Dean pretended to vomit .

" _You_ eat potato chips for **_dinner_** . "   Seth retorted sharply .

" **_You_** never answered my question . "

" It's none of your business ! "

" That cruddy , huh ? "

  Seth's eyebrows lowered and he frowned .

  Ambrose sat and waited for him tinkering around in the kitchen again , feeling happy and triumphant while Yasmina  wiped her sticky hands on the knees of his jeans .

  Seth returned , pounced on Dean and tackled him onto the couch , face to face and dropped an ice cube into the waistband of his denim bootcuts  .

" _Gaaahh_ ! "

" I _warned_ yooooou . " Rollins sang out , gloating and chuckling .

" It's **_cold_** ! Get it out , getitoutgetitout ! "

" ' Kay ... Jeez ! Hold still . " Seth struggled to pin the thrashing man .

  Y Not heard the doorknob jiggle when her father and his guest did not .

She grinned at the scowling arrival , tangled strands of long dark hair in his narrowed , troubled eyes when he glared at the two men playfully ' wrestling ' on the furniture .

" _Zommy_ ! "

" Bringing your work **_home_** now , are you ? "  Xio asked icily .

" Hey , **_Jacqueline_** . How have things been , **_Jacqueline_** ? " Dean inquired  , beaming , his halo propped up by devil horns  .

  Seth groaned  , his spine stiff and body frozen in place .

  Jimmy shot up the stairs and the framed pictures on the walls rattled lightly when the door was slammed .

  Yasmina whimpered from being ignored by one parent and the scary loud noise .

" **_Waaaaaaaaahh_** ! "

" Ooooohhh , Squishy , Squishy . It's okay , it's _okay_. That bad sound won't hurt you , I promise . "  Rollins stated , cradling his offspring and patting her small back . He glared at  Ambrose .

" Thanks for _on purpose_ pushing his buttons . You **_know_** that he hates being called his birth name , you jerk ! "

  Dean grinned , no shame , no guilt and unapologetic .

" Uh ... yeah . He's been a B to you so I'll be an A H back to him . "

  Seth rolled his eyes and sighed , rocking back and forth to calm his child's panic .

 Y Not whined , sniffled and -

Spit up cookie crumbs in a mush of saliva mixed with chewed snacks onto her father's shirt front .

" Pardon me while I run upstairs and swap this . "

" Take your time . We're cool here . " Dean  said , wiping off  the toddler's red face and sticky mouth .

 Rollins was mollified to not have Xio  in sight . What he was going to do was better in private , secretive sneaking around .

He opened his sock drawer , the wood making a small _screeeeek_ ! and pushed aside various undergarments before exposing the little square velvet box with a hinged lid .

Lost in thought ,   Seth smiled faintly at the realistic , enamel fox head ring .

He remained on the fence about proposing to Jimmy . They were still best friends - probably would be forever - but why should he give faith and love towards a person who had deserted his WWE family  ?

With a thump and a plop , the ring box with engagement jewelry inside , fell back into the drawer , buried beneath foot coverings and workout garb .

Centered between changing into a clean tee and taking a leak , he blew a kiss to the moonstone sitting as a good luck charm of sorts on the main dresser .

    After the piss and hand washing , he was tackled and side hugged the moment his toes left the bathroom tiles .

" KO's friend outta nowhere ! "

" I have a sixth sense when you free range my precious . "

" Puh - leeeez , I'd bet you heard the sound of urine splashing into water . "

" Yes , that happened too . "

" Were you hiding to my seek ? I searched all the upstairs rooms and couldn't find you . "

" That's because you weren't _thorough_ , Tyler . I was sorting clothes to donate out of our walk - in . "

" Ah , you were in the closet ? "

" Well , there have been rumors and people saying things but don't take their word for it . "

" No , not when I have you to tell it like it really is . "

 The younger man thought about what was stored in one of the smaller top drawers in their shared antique dresser .

Once - even recently - the question had been a wonderful idea until the relationship had sunk into quicksand like shaky ground .

  Seth couldn't always guess why his partner  was angry but today he knew what had done to cause mild fury .

   And damn it , this time  he wasn't going to be the one who'd apologize first .

" You scared Y Not . "

" Hmmm ? " Jimmy asked , slightly muffled in speech from his mouth buried in the nape of Rollins neck  .

  Seth wriggled out of the amorous hold .

" Your temper tantrum earlier . Griping and stomping and especially **_slamming_** a door upstairs , frightening and upsetting _our_ child enough that she cried . She **_cried_** , . "

" I didn't ... " jimmy  stood back and squirmed while gnawing his lower lip inside out . " I'm sorry . "

" Just **_don't_** do it again , no matter _who_ I have over . "

  Xio glowered , straightening against the corner between bed and painted wall .

" Who you **_have_** ? "

" I'm not going to argue with you . Not now . It's simpler to ignore your pettiness and jealousy . "

" Cute when you're angry , equally pretty when you aren't . " Jimmy  stated and playfully bowed at the waist . " Please accept my apology . "

" Probably take awhile but yeah , I will . "

" Baby's Z - ed out , I'll assume ? "

" Nah , she's awake , not napping . "

  The older man's brow creased .

" Your parents are watching her ? ' Cause I **know** that you wouldn't leave her alone ... "

" Yes , she's safe and being looked after but not by Mom and Dad . They're at the Farmer's Market . That to them is like an amusement park for a kid - " Seth  said and chuckled nervously since by this time , Xio  had figured things out .

" You let **_him_** watch her ? ! That's _worse_ than being alone ! "

" Hey , relax . It really isn't ! He would keel over and die to protect her . "

  The older man glowered .

" Yeah , too bad that he doesn't . " Jimmy  fumed and whirled to rush downstairs , spitting nails .

" Don't think that way . " Rollins said softly and caught a hand , drawing his strange lover  closer to him . " Stay here for a moment ... with me , okay ? "

  Xio grumbled at first , his jealously and hatred lightening just a bit as he gawked at - and innerly approved of - the form fitting workout gear .

 Jimmy smirked , dropped on all fours and slinking , crawled with his butt raised into Seth's lap before snaking around his back .

Nearly skin tight leggings were wadded and bunched below the knees and Jimmy wrapped both feet around his boyfriend's penis  , rubbing and gripping the erect dick  like it was  wet clay being molded .

" _Yeek_ ! **_What_** are they teaching you at Power Life ? "

" _This_ is self - taught . I thought of it all by my lonesome . "

" Yuh - yeah - heh - eh - eh . " the Iowan stuttered . The sweat beads that formed on his upper back , throat and arms had company .

" Nothing's dry , hmmm ? "

" Nuh uh . " Seth struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back . He had more than one sensation punching him simultaneously , Xio  gnawing on and licking the back of his ears and the warmth of a ready and willing clit grinding against the center of his back .

" Well , okay , let's see find out what the flexibility gets us . " Xio stated and bent forward , his face burrowing cozy into ' his Tyler's '  lap .

" _Aaaaaaahhh_ ! " Rollins jolted in the sitting position while Jimmy sucked and slurped away , greedily which wasn't surprising .

His heart stopped . He _felt_ it or so it had seemed , that tingling static throughout his bones and blood stream before everything shifted and his vision blurred wonderfully .

The light in the bedroom was grey , then gradually brightening into the smallest beam of sunlight that had pushed its way through the slit between closed curtains .

" **_Yeeeeep_** ! " Seth  grunted , sighed and beamed , trembling . " Thank you . "

" No problem . " Xio smooched his bestie on the upper arms and his bearded chin . " Any time . "

" Might as well wash off before it dries into a crust . " Seth wrinkled his nose and his partner laughed .

" Same here , although I'll be gargling too . " Jimmy said as both men tugged their underwear back into place .

A sealpoint Siamese and a hazel eyed brown tabby darted into the bedroom , taking turns chasing each other .

The felines jumped onto the nightstand , sending the baby monitor tumbling and the hissing , startled cats fleeing the ' scene of the crime . '

" Jeez , guys , watch where you're going next time . "  Seth grumbled and picked up the device , checking for damage and testing to make sure the batteries still worked after the fall .

He stepped to the closet and tapped beside the handle .

" Hey , look after your destructive furballs before they bring down the house , okay ? "

When nobody answered , ( except for the calico scent marking his ankles with fuzzy headbutts ) he peered inside the walk in .

  Jimmy wasn't there .

  The Iowan shrugged .

So he'd gone downstairs , big deal .

  Seth froze up and inhaled a tiny screech before racing from the room .

  Xio was downstairs .

In the **_same_** room , with  Jon .

Ooooh , big Oh _Hell_ No ! deal .

    /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  Y Not overturned her cup and giggled , watching the remaining drink dribble onto the floor .

" Whoops ! Awh , nopenopenope . As much as I like your art and creativity , your Dad probably won't be happy when he sees this soggy , puddling mess . " Dean  told Yasmina  , taking away her ' beverage container of destruction ' and sat the little , brunette haired and dark eyed chaos creator in her playpen before taking some paper towel sections off the roll in the kitchen .

He wiped and dried while she observed and cheered him on , discarded the soaked , crumped wads and felt a tap on his shoulder that reached his back .

When he spun to see , a slap collided with the bone structure of his facial features , the power and storming rage that joined it made his teeth rattle and nearly chip .

" Huh . The bitch is back . " Ambrose commented dryly , rubbing the stinging and turning bright red patch on his jaw . " Ain't she , **_Jackie_** ? "

" Yes , _he_ **is** . So take your hands off of my child and get out of _my_ man's house . "   Xio ordered .

" **_Yours_** ? ! No , he stopped being yours when you lied and turned traitor . "  the blue eyed male said and began speaking with a higher pitched , helium squeaky voice . " Boo hoo , WWE was so **_mean_** to me ! I don't want to be a writer anymore , so I'll leave and work in the garbage pit ... as a writer . You freakin ' _liar ._ "

" Last time I checked , _I'm_ the one living with him , in his home , in his bed . He comes home to me and I do mean , **_comes_** . "

" And I've taken over double time now that you ran away from Monday nights . "  Dean replied smugly , grinning . " If you wanna talk bed time and bodily fluids , that is . I deserve him , you do not . "

" Shut _up_ and get out of my - "

" So you betrayed him for ... TNA ? Impact ? Anthem ? Well , enjoy that five buck check you'll receive in late February ... if they pay you at all . "

" If it's so terrible , then why is your precious _former_ friend working there ? "

" Fallout from concussions ? " Ambrose quipped . " And shut your yap talking crap about me and Callihan . _We_ know who we are and what we can do . _You_ never will . "

" What I do , it's because unlike you , I'm a **_real wrestler_** . I'll play a part in all of the business , producing , writing , managing - "

" Cleaning the urinals . Carrying the other guys bags . " Dean added , harshly .

 Xio scowled at him - daggers from those reptile eyes .

" **_You_** are calling _me_ low and inferior ? ! Hey , my parents **_loved_** me . " Jimmy scoffed coldly .

He relished Mox's fleeting look of sorrow .

" But they **_stopped_** , didn't they ? " Dean said and was hit again , a flat palm and lanky arm whamming straight into his face .

 Ambrose lost his balance and fell over the baby gate , sideswiping the fireplace screen and hollering when exposed brick and an iron poker grazed his flesh , skinning his face .

He straightened as soon as he was able , in a rush to exit before the toddler saw the wound .

" And don't come back here ! " Xio  threatened , waving the black metal poker before tossing it back into the ashes left behind from the last chilly night .

 Y Not began full strength squalling again , her small , pudgy hands reaching for her friend . She _liked_ Uh Oh , didn't comprehend why Zommy disliked him when Dada obviously enjoyed his company .

She wriggled and threw little punches and sobbed , wanting her friend to stay .

" Hey , shhh , shh , shhhhh . You're okay , nothing's wrong . "  Jimmy went upstairs , cuddling his fussing daughter .

  Seth braked to stop within inches of colliding with his family .

" **_What happened_** ? ! "

" She needs a diaper change . "

" But - I swear that I heard a loud noise ... something fell ? "

" The cats jumping around like they're on caffeine knocked some of her toys over . " Jimmy lied . " Everything's fine . "

" Is ... " Rollins trotted past his at home lover and peered down at the living room . " Where did Jon go ? "

" He left . "

" _Left_ ? "  Seth felt a sudden twinge in his chest and it wasn't from Braun Strowman or Mark Henry jabbing and striking him in the heart .

In the **_heart_** .

  Seth ran out of range , paying no mind to his lover's covetous evil eye .

He threw the front door open and saw that the rental car was sitting in the driveway .

And on the Welcome mat , a thin and squiggly line of bright red blood .

  Seth followed the gory trail to the backyard , catching up with a grimacing and hunched over Dean  .

" Awwwh , _Gawdammit_ ! "  Rollins  jogged to Ambrose's  side , peeling off his own  tee to use as a bandage for the scrapes and wounds .

" Your fireplace packs a punch . " Dean  snickered then grimaced , holding his ribs while blood rained on the defiant yet wilted dandelions on the lawn . " So does your girl . "

" I knew that Xio would hit you but not **this** bad ... " Seth  glared up at the house while dabbing at cuts and peeled , red flesh . " I oughta put beef in his Sakara meals for this ! "

" Or trade up . "

  The Iowan's hands shook . He **_knew_** what Dean  was hinting - strongly - at but once in awhile , a man _had_ to fake it .

" Yeah . " Seth tried laughing and fell short. " I'll swap him out and get another motorcycle . "

" _I_ want to be with you , raising Y Not as my daughter ... **_our_** daughter . "

  Seth saw what was there and fidgeted . The crimson on Ambrose's face wasn't blood , not now .

" I - I - I don't want her to grow up without a mother . "

" Her - "  Ambrose began with both fire and ice in his tone of voice . " _Mother_ cares about promotions , not people . Companies , not children . **_I_** love you !  _She_ prefers the pre - teens wearing those jackass looking fringey tights more than you , OwenSteen and the ginger Arabic - Canadian who have stood up for his sorry ass too many times . "

" I ... love **_both_** of you , okay ? ! Don't expect me to pick one over the other - Gawd ! It'd be like choosing between you and Romes ! "  Rollins spat . He was skittish now that the upstairs bedroom curtains - _their_ bedroom , oh Hell ! - had been inched open and Jimmy was watching them .

" Uhmmmm , yeah , you insulted either me or Ro - Joe , depending on which of us you compared to the scarf wearing traitor . "

  Seth shuddered , couldn't chuckle , even when cracking bad jokes .

" I never said that either one of you reminds me of Jericho ! "

Ohhhhhhh , shiiiiiiit ,  Jimmy  _was_ standing and watching .

The inside of Dean's mouth tasted of the blood that had poured over his five o clock shadow , above and behind his tongue where everything was salmon pink and ruby red , enticing and delicious , beautiful and seductive .

Far over their heads , the drapery closed .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  Sami had no music , no dreams ...

No love .

His life , week after week was half - empty , nothing full about it .

Because when Benjamin  moved out , he **_moved out_** , not leaving anything besides his friend and lover behind .

The dresser and walk in closet no longer contained neatly ironed polos and twill trousers .

No wool ties rested , folded crisp in the sock drawers .

The collection of unusual and sometimes comical , cuff links had been taken .

 His boyfriend and best friend remained , along with his cat who was so aloof and foul tempered that only her red haired human was granted permission to touch her .

Home _hurt_.

Loneliness cut and stabbed and bruised , bleeding his heart until it shrunk .

And work had turned _weird_ , not dancing weird but confusing for his spirit and unfortunately , .

 Sami hadn't expected  that the  umbrella toting gentleman Jack would  start making eyes at him , nor had he planned to return the **_Look_** .

But he had - _they_ had , participating in cautious , back and forth flirting .

That wasn't the cause of Adrian's  disappearance .

He'd already departed , weeks earlier .

  Sami's backside throbbed at the memory .

Cringing briefly , he scooped up his feline , the fluffy creature so moody and unpredictable that even cheerful Devitt  , everyone's friend  , was hissed at and rejected by an angry feline paw of doom  .

" Good day , Corby . Let's have some brunch , yeah ? "

Corby skittered across the back of the couch , jumping down on the coffee table and her front paws sent the remote spinning .

" Be careful ! " Sami  exclaimed , snickering and grabbed the device before it crashed to the floor .

 The red haired man shrugged , glancing at the television that was rarely used .

He took from the tableside box of tissues and wiped a thin layer of dust off of the screen .

" There ! Ta Da ! "  Zayn commented , proud of his light , basic cleaning .

Corby yawned , her fluffy tail swishing before she balled up on a cushion to nap .

 Sami laughed a second time and checked his watch .

He had time for _one_ short program but what was on ?

Channel surfing , he zipped  past one news channel after the next - too depressing and reminded him of how the world was these days .

MTV , VH1 ? **_La yumkin_** ! Where had all the _real_ music gone ? !  Zayn wondered , reflecting on the fun he had in his youth , dancing , jamming and rocking out when he wasn't in mosh pits .

With all his heart , he missed Rancid , Los Kung Fu Monkeys and the ironically named Neville Staple .

 Sami chewed his bottom lip and wrung his hands , losing the remote , losing his mind .

He missed **_Neville_**.

Rapidly pushing a tiny rubber button and sinking into the sofa once the tv screen went black , he whimpered .

His rear end ached again when the memory came back .

His pulse shivered and his body trembled while he recollected the agony .

            *******

" Something's been troubling me that I have to warn you about - "

" Adeel , what's wrong ? More narrow minded , hostile fans shouting hateful things ? "

" No , this is from people who have beautiful outsides and unfortunately , envy and anger inside where their heart should be . "

 Mustafa was shoved to the floor and the cruiserweights  clustered around Zayn  , who gasped .

" Guys ? " he tried to smile sheepishly and his nerves went before the failure . " What is going on ? "

Most of the 205 crew  and several of Neville's fellow UK co - workers crowded around him , predators trapping their prey .

Kendrick and several other men captured his arms and held them still . Multiple cruiserweights clung to his legs like ticks hanging from a dog's skin .

  Sami noticed Gallagher standing away from them , not being part of the crowd , off on his own and looking dismayed .

Just the opposite perhaps , Noam was scowling , plainly envious and vexed .

  Sami could see why when Neville jumped in for the save , frowning and sneering .

" What are you doing ? ! Unhand him or get ready for broken fingers ! " the elf eared Brit warned .

    Wolfgang sucker punched the former cop and Ali collapsed after taking a kick to the groin to remember Pac by .

" I **told** you to **_strip_** him first ! "  Neville spat , glaring at the gang of cruiserweights .

" _NEV_ ? ! "  Sami  yelled and struggled , fighting as best he could before he was completely restrained .

He winced at being restrained , his ankles apart an arm length and flipped face down .

" BenjaNev , _stop_ . " Sami  pleaded , asked , demanded .

His command and begging , wailing and cursing went unheard , overpowered by the noise of thrusting and grunting .

Shame and anger from his body's reaction , his lower and inner anatomy betraying him by responding as though this was merely rough sex and not being forced .

Despite the faint sensation of arousal and desire , he still stung from the pain - absolute soreness like being stabbed with a knife wrapped in sandpaper .

The long haired Brit moaned and sighed , retreating at the pull out .

Sami cried out , recoiling and scowling .

The tip of Adrian's penis was spotted with red drips and dots .

The same blood that was smeared and trickling on his lover's red gold hair speckled  inner thighs and the  downy line of his rear end .

" Ben ... **_why_** ? ! "  Sami asked , his voice breaking , throat raw and eyelids swelled and tingling , pink and damp .

" Blood on _our hands_ . " The ' Gentleman ' whispered sorrowfully , his eyes widened and tear filled .

Gran Metalik and Lince nodded , ashamed of the violation they'd aided . Gulak and Kendrick and even TJP , who typically looked out for himself and himself alone , looked sickened by what had taken place .

Cedric and Gallagher helped Ali to his feet , giving words of encouragement . The rest of the cruiserweights - except for Noam - barricaded Neville , guarding Sami .

And then  they attacked , Burch and Dunne and Trent Seven leading the charge while fists flew .

The Brit was thrown out through the Exit double doors , literally tossed the way that Big Show could sling Mysterio ... or Hornswoggle .

" _Qalbi_ ? "  Neville blinked just once .

Sami made the best and worst decision , rejecting his beloved fully then .

" Don't - " his breath caught in his scalding throat . He choked the fury from his mouth . " Don't _ever_ return . They don't want you here . **_I_** don't want you here at work or at home either . "

   Famous last words .

   Famous  _worst_ words .

    The former Pac left , not looking back and there wasn't one wrestler from WWE to Impact to ROH to NJPW to the tiniest , low budget indie had seen or heard from him since .

  

     *******

The redhead quivered , running from the flashback and landing painfully into the lonely present .

He lunged for the phone , yearning to talk with a friend , to shatter the awful , desolate silence .

" Hi ,  Devi - Chan's brother   ! Good day to you . "

" Kon'nichiwa . It is a nice day , isn't it ? "

  Zayn heard more than one female laughing in the background and grinned .

   As Fergal often said , the ladies  _loved_ Kenta's ' sexy , sexy ' mustache .

" It must look more like one from your apartment . "

" It does , yes . "

" Is Finny - chan  there ? "

" No , he's at his yukidaruma's home , waiting for him . "

" Oh ... then maybe I shouldn't intrude . "

" Actually , he wouldn't mind your visit . It's lonely without friends  . "

  Sami closed his eyes and frowned to not see the emptied spaces in his own house .

" That's true . Well , I'll text him and grab my skateboard on the way out the door . "

 

                              /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

 

" Deartháir ! So good to see you ! " Balor  waved with his empty hand , the other holding a spray top water bottle . " How good are you at squirting ? "

" _Whaaaaaaaa_ ? ! "  Sami  gulped , the tiniest beads of sweat surfacing on his upper lip .

" I'm misting Photography Raptor's habitat today and I wondered if you wanted to help me . "  Finn explained matter - of - factly .

  Sami felt the heating , bright pink flush his skin acquired from just being in the presence of Devitt's magnificent grin .

He used being uniformed as a way to compose himself .

" Photography Raptor ? Is that a snake ? An iguana ? " Sami  asked .

" No and I should have told you already . He - we  _think_ it's a He - is a veiled chameleon . "

" Oh ! "  Zayn  chuckled , feeling uncertain and suddenly woozy ... in a pleasing way . " Regal flashbacks , ya know ? "

  Finn  laughed at his friend's  nonchalant shrug and grin combo while the men moved from the foyer into the main sections of the home's lower floor .

  Fergal stopped at the staircase and softly tapped one of the double glass sliding doors on the side of the full mesh screen front enclosure .

  Sami whistled , quite impressed .

" Wow , how much Sheam-O  did spend on _this_ custom piece of work ? ! "

" Well over one thousand to brick over the back part with stone slabs and waterproof it as much as possible . It's four feet long and close to six feet tall . " Balor  squinted , peering into the indoor , homemade jungle . " We take him out **_before_** going inside , so he won't get stepped on . "

" Sooooooooo , what should I look for ? "

" Lizard . Googly eyes . Small body . Resembles my man in one way . " the Irishman stated briefly .

  Zayn was tickled with a hundred needles in his gut , the icy pang of jealousy that left as fast as it had arrived .

" Fleece as white as snow  ? " he quipped  .

" Tall ' mohawk . ' "  Finn  replied .

" Do you want to hold him ? "

" I'm too clumsy when not in the ring . Let me and we'll have a kersplat chameleon . "  Sami objected .

" No , I trust you and besides that , he has a tremendous grip . Sheamus calls him a Face ... "

" Or heel ? "

" Hugger . "

  The redhead gazed at Balor  . A fresh plum had nothing on Ferg's  purple face .

" Cold shower much ? "  Sami  asked , snickering  .

" Well - spray away . "  Finn  spoke the rhyme with a hearty laugh while his combined shyness and infatuation cooled to room temp .

  Zayn's dwindled too as they misted the habitat , spritzing each leaf and bit of greenery to dripping , then adding in a dozen live crickets .

" Hōmusuītohōmu . "  Devitt  commented , gently placing the reptile back inside his enclosure .

" Albayt alsaeid . "  Sami concured after they had shut and latched the doors on the lizard's house .

" How's a picnic sound ? "  Fergal suggested while the men washed their hands . " There are some nice bike and walking paths not far from here , not exactly private but rather quiet considering the foot traffic . "

" I'll go but don't expect me to eat much . I'm still full from my brunch earlier . "

" Then I won't pack heavy , mostly goodies and treats  to share and a sandwich for myself . "  Fergal opened a cabinet door and hunted through the cupboard's oak shelves . " Ever had Pizza - La's seafood pizza flavored Doritos and ice cream flavor bakeable KitKats ? "

" **_Bakeable_** Kitkats ? ! Not in _my_ lifetime . "  Zayn  blinked at  Balor  . " Where are you buying Japanese snacks in the U.S.   , anyway ? "

" Online special order . "  Devitt  answered , weighed down with an armload of treats .

  Sami , being a _polite_ guest , carried the bottled water and double fistful of paper napkins without being asked  .

They'd made it to the screened in side porch and adjoining sunroom combination when the front doorbell chimed .

  Finn exhaled in an exasperated puff , spinning to look back .

" Wait for me while I deal with the usual salesperson nuisance . I shouldn't be long . "

  His red haired pal dared not object to that , vocally _or_ sexually .

  Sami took a seat in one of the rocking chairs , well padded for butt support with thick cushions and looked around at the rest of his surroundings .

The other chairs were wicker - too Golden Girls for his personal taste , which he knew would get him a death glare from Xavier if ever admitted .

In the sunniest corner stood a cylinder shaped wire mesh and tall plastic bucket diy contraption which guessed correctly was a slapped together portable chameleon cage .

He didn't put his sneakered feet up to rest on the magazine and lidded containers of Lego blocks but did skim through some SI's and GQ's before taking a Men's Health to read .

And dropped the issue at the first groan .

" _Finn_ ? ! " Zayn  was on his feet in a flash . " What happened ? Are you hurt ? "

He sped to the front of the home , trembling at every whimper and gasp he heard .

" Ferg ? "

  Sami stiffened , mute at the foot of the curved staircase .

He stared up , pop - eyed and trembling .

His best Irish friend was lying in toboggan position , belly to bright green wool blend runner while Sheamus rotated from standing over him to squatting behind .

The light brown outer flesh of the smaller man's rump didn't merely shake and jiggle .

It _rippled_ .

It _quivered_ .

  The Canadian shuddered and in a daze , he ascended the steps to the center .

Reached to touch , to _feel_...

 Finn snapped out of his erotic , stimulated trance and bellowed .

"  Sami  , **get out of here** ! "

  Zayn ran one finger over the sweat beaded and semen speckled tan , right above where it connected with the white -

And saw spots twirling before his eyes when he cartwheeled after Sheamus decked him .

 

                                                      

" Watashi no kyōdai ! Uimh ! " the redhead heard Fergal cry out but didn't  _see_ him anywhere , not with the dozens of neon colored loop de loops and spirals twirling and spinning around in his blurred vision .

  
He groaned and felt two tree limbs slither over his body , above and below .

  
" Stephen ,  _stop_ ! Don't move him , in case - how  _could_ you do something bad to hurt him ? ! If he's seriously injured , I will  **_never_** forgive you ! "

  
There was another voice , weaker but as thickly accented floating in the static and electricity sky above Zayn's tender and headache housing cranium .

  
" Tá brón orm mo ghrá . "

  
" I won't be your  ** _love_** any longer if you don't apologize to him ! "  Devitt snapped and then faltered once he had glimpsed at  Sami's beatifical smile and groggy look .    "  Sit here with him .   ** _Yell_** for me if he gets worse or faints !   I'm calling - the Performance Center isn't far ....... I'll have them send a medical team here and call for an ambulance too .  "

 

     "  I won't leave his side .  "  Sheamus stated ,  his brow creasing further as Zayn's goofy grin widened when the Canadian recalled the genuine  _squeal_ his friend had let out while his tanless lover's phallus was embedded deeply within him .

 

     /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

                                                           

The medic team poked at him with lavender latex glove encased fingers , stuck a thermometer under his tongue , lifted his upper eyelids and shone a penlight at his pupils .

  
  Zayn squeaked after all of that . The metal of the stethoscope pressed into the clump of red - gold hair between his breasts was icy cold .

  
" Is there a certain part of you that is experiencing the most pain ? " the doctor asked .

  
  Sami groaned and shut his eyes .

  
" Hayth kan qalbi . " 


End file.
